Blood Illusions
Blood Illusions (ブラッド・イリュージョンズ) *AKA: About The Blood Illusions are the tag-team between Skull Bozu and Devil Magician. They work for the World Supermen Federation, and are known to be ruthless and rule-breakers, only to be ultimately defeated by The Machineguns. They feature heavily in the American Tour Arc. Story In Las Vegas, beneath the World Supermen Federation headquarters, Skull Bozu announces that Devil Magician - as the sole survivor of his hellish training - shall become his tag partner. Kinnikuman: Chapter 69 Their first unofficial match of the tournament is during the opening ceremony, as they engage in a battle royale. Kinnikuman: Chapter 70 They enter in black robes to "Night on Bald Mountain", as Sheik Seijin tells them to kill their opponents. Devil Magician declares the match has begun, as he throws Kinnikuman from the ring and Skull Bozu attacks Jean Steamboard. Their first official match is against the Rugged Brothers, and Devil Magician knocks Iwao so hard that he gets stuck within the stadium ceiling. Kinnikuman: Chapter 73 Skull Bozu and Devil Magician then work together to rip off the Black Shadow's arms, before using the "8 Defence". This dismembers the Black Shadows, and Devil Magician tosses his head towards The Emperors in a threat of what is to come. After taking a helicopter to their next match, they train for their next match in the Century Plaza. Kinnikuman: Chapter 74 They enter their next match to the "Funeral March", as they compete against The Emperors, and Devil Magician appears uncertain, as Skull Bozu reminds him not to be weak. Kinnikuman: Chapter 75 Jean Steamboard uses a side-suplex to knock Devil Magician into a fall, but Devil Magician jumps back before the count of one, and Beauty Rhodes throws him to the ropes. Kinnikuman: Chapter 76 They follow with a Double Punch, an Aeroplane Smash, and a Bear Hug. Skull Bozu throws Devil Magician a bottle, which he uses to smash Beauty Rhodes on the head, so that he can break free from their holds. It is revealed the contents were gasoline, and Skull Bozu breathes fire over him, as Devil Magician throws a dagger at Jean Steamboard. Edith Harrison declares they surrender. Terryman enters the ring to stop them, but they remove his prosthetic leg. After attacking him and Meat Alexandria, they leave the ring covered in blood and the four other men brutally injured. The final match of the Blood Illusions, is against The Machineguns. Kinnikuman: Chapter 78 Devil Magician starts by throwing cards at Kinnikuman and Terryman, before diving at them with a dagger, but Ramenman stops him and forces him to play by the rules. Skull Bozu attacks next, using his Hedgehog Move, where his body - except his head - erupts into spikes. Kinnikuman manages to defend, and stabs Skull Bozu's head with his own spikes. Kinnikuman then uses a Drop Kick on Skull Bozu, while Terryman uses the Brain Buster on Devil Magician. They follow with a series of other wrestler's signature moves. Iwao then steals Terry's leg. Terryman - distracted by the abuse of a child - is showered in a flurry of punches by Skull Bozu. Kinnikuman: Chapter 79 Skull Bozu proceeds to throw him out of the ring, but - on retrieving his leg - Terryman uses a Calf Branding against Skull Bozu, which results in a knock-out and thus secures their victory. The Machineguns win and Blood Illusions are not seen again. Techniques 8 Defence ''' * Using the ropes, they engage in a Figure 4 Leg-Lock from both the front and back of their opponent '''Career Record ;Win/Loss Record *O Rugged Brothers (Figure 8 Hold) *O The Emperors *X The Machineguns (Calf Branding) *X The Chojin Master/Student Combo (Double German Suplex Hold) Trivia * Theme Song: Night on Bald Mountain References Category:Tag Teams Category:WSF